A Beautiful Lie
by Daiya
Summary: Duo a une vie parfaite : une femme qu'il aime, une fille qu'il adore, et un métier qui le passionne. Jusqu'au jour où Heero Yuy entre dans sa vie. S'en suit alors une descente aux enfers.


**Titre** :_ A Beautiful Lie_

**Auteurs** : Daiya

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ainsi que la plupart des éléments présents ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Me voilà de retour après une très longue pause, avec une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle va comprendre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il y a beaucoup de sauts dans le temps, donc dites moi si ce n'est pas clair, je trouverai un moyen pour que ça le soit un peu plus.

Je ne vous embête pas plus !

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Le 12 janvier 2012**_

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain, aveuglé par les larmes. Il trébucha et percuta un meuble, faisant chuter une photographie. À travers le verre brisé, il pouvait apercevoir le sourire mutin de Rose, et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage, déposant une trace derrière leur passage.

Laissant échapper un sanglot, il se redressa et atteignit enfin la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains sous le jet glacé.

L'eau se teinta alors soudain de rouge. Il observa, prostré, le liquide écarlate s'écouler dans le siphon.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était maculé de sang, tout comme son tee-shirt.

Il ferma les yeux avec force, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes de sa main humide.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Comment _ils_ avaient pu en arriver là…

* * *

**Deux ans plus tôt **_**- Le 25 décembre 2009 **_

« Papa, papa regarde ! J'ai eu une grande cuisinière, comme celle de maman ! »

Duo s'accroupit près de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Il t'a vraiment gâtée, le Père Noël. »

Les yeux de Rose brillaient comme jamais. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant, puis tendit son petit bras potelé vers un autre paquet multicolore.

Duo sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse en merisier et attrapa son appareil photo. Il prit quelque

clichés de sa fille avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Son regard se posa sur sa femme qui dirigeait vers lui, deux tasses fumantes de café dans les mains.

Il saisit la sienne et, de sa main libre, enserra la taille d'Ellie qui venait de s'installer près de lui.

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposa un baiser aérien.

« Je suis tellement heureuse. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Duo eut un soupir de contentement.

« Moi aussi. » lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il prit une gorgée de café. Sa petite Rose s'extasiait devant une robe de poupée en velours rouge. Près de lui, sa femme caressait du bout de ses doigts le dos de sa main. Il sentait sa chaleur tout contre lui.

'Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, ça y ressemble fortement' pensa-t-il avec émerveillement.

* * *

_**Le 3 janvier 2010**_

Ses mains descendirent avec empressement le long du corps arqué et humide offert à lui. Sa paume entoura la rondeur d'une fesse tandis que sa langue impatiente dessinait avec précision des arabesques sur le torse parfait.

Le soupir qu'il créa le rendit fou, et il poussa l'autre contre le mur tout en dégrafant son pantalon.

Les longs cheveux de son amant virent effleurer son cou, et il dût se mordre les lèvres à sang pour ne pas jouir sur le champs.

Les doigts de l'autre parcouraient son corps avec envie et impatience.

Il le retourna un peu brusquement, et d'un coup de rein il pénétra le jeune homme.

Son gémissement se perdit dans les cheveux soyeux qu'il attrapa pour mieux tirer en arrière le visage de son amant. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur tandis que son va-et-vient s'intensifiait. Une vague de plaisir commença à l'envahir. Il saisit alors le sexe de l'autre qu'il masturba rapidement, au même rythme que la cadence de ses hanches.

Bientôt la pièce fut emplie de gémissement et de bruits de peaux humides.

Il sentait l'orgasme arriver de plus en plus rapidement, et la jouissance éclata sans prévenir.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le dos de son amant, et resta ainsi, les yeux clos, durant quelques secondes.

Lorsque les battements de son cœur furent un peu moins effrénés, il se redressa et se détacha de son amant.

Sans un regard pour lui, il attrapa une boite de mouchoirs et s'essuya consciencieusement avant de remettre son pantalon.

Il prit son tee-shirt qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin sur la moquette beige et l'enfila.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit son amant pour prendre la parole.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

Il se retint de lui jeter un regard excédé.

« Bien-sûr que je m'en vais. » répondit-il d'une voix calme et parfaitement maîtrisée.

L'autre s'approcha de lui, hésitant.

« Mais Heero, je ne comprends pas… »

« Ecoute, Sam, cette soirée a été très agréable. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de rester après le sexe pour siroter un verre de Chardonay et évoquer avec nostalgie la sensation de ma bite dans tes jolies fesses accueillantes. Donc nous allons en rester là, d'accord ? »

Et sur ces paroles, il enfila sa veste et quitta le salon de son amant. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se referma, il entendit la voix de Sam lui crier de rester pour s'expliquer.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Ils avaient partager un bon moment, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Heero descendit les marches rapidement.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les courbatures pointer le bout de leur nez.

* * *

_**Le 8 janvier 2010**_

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrée, chérie. Tu sais qu'on a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, et le chef ne me laissera pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas fini mon rapport. »

Duo fit glisser sa souris et cliqua sur le traitement de texte.

« Je sais que tes parents viennent manger à la maison, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus! Quoi? Dis lui que son papa l'aime aussi. Oui, je vais essayer d'être là, mais ne m'attends pas avant le dessert. »

Le fichier ne s'ouvrant pas, il réitéra son action. L'ordinateur se figea, laissant un film blanc sur tout l'écran.

« Putain de merde! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

« Non, je ne te parle pas à toi Ellie, mon ordinateur fait des siennes depuis ce matin, et si je ne règle pas le problème maintenant je vais devoir rester dormir ici. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord? Je t'aime. »

Il jeta son téléphone portable sur son bureau encombré de dossiers et se saisit du combiné. Il composa le numéro de la maintenance et soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il entendit l'insupportable musique d'attente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un voix grave et passablement énervé lui adressa un « Oui ? »

« Ici l'agent Maxwell. J'ai un soucis avec mon ordinateur. Serait-il possible que vous m'arrangiez ça? C'est assez urgent. »

Il perçut un léger ricanement à l'autre bout du fil mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions, et il en faisait maintenant abstraction.

« Bien. J'arrive. » répondit l'autre laconiquement avant de raccrocher.

Duo s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

La journée promettait d'être très longue…

* * *

_**Le même jour**_

Heero s'empara de son matériel et quitta la sérénité de son petit bureau. Il détestait son travail, et par-dessus tout les gens avec lesquels il travaillait. Une belle brochette de prétentieux, qui passaient leur journée à se pavaner, leur badge greffé à leur main. Il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, Heero croisa le regard de trois agents, qui le fixaient comme s'il n'appartenait pas au décors. Il retint un soupir excédé et lissa son tee-shirt froissé.

Il les emmerdait, ces soi-disant flics de haut niveau. Ils se pensaient mieux que lui, mais Heero savait que son niveau d'étude égalait tout un étage du FBI. Et cette unique pensée amenait sur ses lèvre un sourire aussi ironique que satisfait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au sixième étage et le jeune homme s'engagea sur la moquette confortable. Il poussa la grande porte vitrée et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il n'était jamais venu ici, et les étages se ressemblant tous il avait toujours un peu de mal à se repérer.

Il frappa à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse pénétra dans le bureau.

Au fond de la petite pièce, près de la fenêtre lumineuse, il aperçut une longue chevelure retenue par une natte lâche.

Heero fronça les sourcils. C'était pourtant un homme qui l'avait appelé…

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'inconnu.

« Excusez-moi, » commença-t-il poliment « vous m'avez appelé? »

Le fauteuil noir se retourna brusquement et Heero plissa les yeux.

Les cheveux appartenaient bien à un homme, un homme aux yeux mauves et au visage d'une perfection presque indécente.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire soulagé et se leva avant de lui tendre la main.

« Duo Maxwell. Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, toute cette technologie me dépasse. » lui dit-t-il sur un ton fatigué.

Heero lui serra rapidement la main, comme s'il avait peur d'être brûlé.

« Hn. Heero Yuy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mon travail. »

Et sans plus de formalité, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

Il sentait la chaleur de l'agent dans son dos, et il dût fermer les yeux un court instant pour remettre ses idées en place.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment approprié pour une sortie impromptue de ses hormones.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement éraillée, en désignant du bout du doigt le fauteuil en cuir noir.

« Oh bien-sûr! Faites comme chez vous! »

Ce Maxwell était bien trop gentil. Et bien trop parfait pour son propre bien.

Il s'assit sur le siège. Dire que lui devait se contenter d'une chaise en plastique inconfortable. La vie était vraiment injuste parfois.

Il saisit la souris, la reposa, et enfonça quelques touches sur le clavier.

Derrière lui, l'agent du FBI se pencha, et quelques cheveux virent effleurer le cou de Heero.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer, de se retourner et d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de ce mec, quand son regard tomba sur une photo. Celle d'une enfant de trois ou quatre ans, dans les bras d'une femme magnifique.

Ses hormones repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes les plus attirants soient les plus hétéro?

Il soupira avant de se remettre au travail.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure pour régler le problème. Il se leva promptement et, sans un regard pour l'agent, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attendez! »

Il se retourna, et l'autre se trouvait déjà dans son espace vital.

« Merci beaucoup! Vous avez sauvé ma journée! »

Il avait des yeux magnifique, qui brillaient presque trop.

Heero retint un rictus ironique. Les gens trop heureux lui foutaient la gerbe.

« C'est mon travail, Monsieur. »

L'autre leva les mains au ciel et eut un petit rire satisfait.

« Voyons, appelez-moi Duo! Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier? »

Le cerveau de Heero fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il devait se sortir de cette situation insupportable le plus rapidement possible.

« Ce que vous pouvez faire? Mettre à jour votre antivirus. Comme ça vous n'aurez plus ce genre de problèmes. »

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce rapidement, ignorant habilement les cris de l'agent.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise inconfortable. Il saisit son téléphone portable et, dans un soupir, pressa la touche d'appel.

Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension.

« John ? C'est Heero. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? »

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard - **_**Le 12 janvier 2012**_

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il était comme tétanisé par la peur, et son corps ne voulait plus répondre.

De la salle de bain, il perçut une voix grave laisser un message sur le répondeur.

Les seuls mots qu'il pût discerner furent 'retrouvé dans un état extrêmement épouvantable', 'numéro d'urgence', 'rappeler l'inspecteur'.

Puis le silence revint. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol glacé, sa poitrine secouée par des sanglots douloureux. D'où il était, il pouvait voir une veste d'homme négligemment abandonné sur le panier à linge.

_Sa _veste.

Il eut un hoquet, et pendant quelques secondes il ne pût plus respirer.

Il se traina jusqu'au vêtement, le saisit et enfouit sa tête dans le tissus.

_Son _odeur emplit alors ses narines, et il respira la fragrance tant aimée avec désespoir.

Après de longues minutes, il se redressa. Il se leva avec difficulté, prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes une nouvelles fois.

Puis il retira son tee-shirt maculé de sang, se débarrassa de son pantalon tâché, et ajouta la veste sur le tas de vêtements.

Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain, et commença à faire le tour de l'appartement, se baissant parfois pour prendre un objet ou une photo.

Tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler _l'autre_.

Le téléphone sonna sans relâche, pendant ce temps là.

Il ne décrocha pas une seule fois, laissant le répondeur faire son travail inlassablement.

Ses yeux secs et trop rouges ne versèrent plus une larme.

Et c'est dans un brouillard qu'il saisit le tas d'objets, le fourra dans un sac, et quitta son appartement vêtu de vêtements propres.

Une fois qu'il se serait débarrasser de ça, tout serait terminé.

Sa vie reprendrait son cours.

Il avait beau tenter de se persuader, la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine et la nausée dans le creux de sa gorge ne le quittaient pas. Elles s'amplifiaient plutôt à chacun de ses pas.

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Alors, verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même s'il n'est pas très bon!

À très vite.


End file.
